The noble daughter, Levi FanFiction
by Kotobukireji
Summary: Once again, she felt she had done something wrong when his prominent scowl appeared over his forehead. The problems weren't nothing she hadn't predicted before, but it was clear some sort of act of love between her and Erwin angered him immensely. Levi always held her close and whispered rude sweet nothings to make her immobilised and weak—like a play toy in a little child's roo
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Encounter 20 years ago

The ten o'clock night sky was dark and low as the air became colder than ice.

Valentina held onto her fathers huge hand as she giddily skipped on the footpath. Her black coat swayed with her body and her boots grazed the concrete. Her father had taken her to a late night muppeteers play in the city today that left her frivolously excited. They were expected to come back again sometime tomorrow for the last part of the story, and Valentina had already started to conjure the possibile happy outcomes in her tiny head.

Her father father looked down to her and she tilted her head up. He smiled at her and brought his other hand over to shake her hair messy.

"I'm guessing my little girl loved it?" He asked with a knowing grin.

She vigorously nodded with a giggle. "Very much father."

"That's good my dear" he said. She watched her father for a moment. Even though his eyes were beginning to create crinkles around the corners and his skin was becoming a little more glossy and thin, he still had so much energy and love for her which she was so grateful to have. The way he held her small hand which such urgency really showed her how much she was to him. He was what the tabloids called the 'lonesome king' after all since mother had died. He had been raising her own his own and even though she wanted a women for him, she knew how twisted most women are in this world when it came to money so always told him not to. He was perfect on his own and so where they, no one would ruin that.

One of the gerrison guards who were walking alongside them crept closer to her father. He started to whisper something in his ear and Valentina quickly looked away, disinterested to listen in on her fathers work. She gazed around the town of Hampshire in disgust. The town that had once been abuzz with lively Celtic music and sustainable brick houses now had narrow dark alleways opened between blocks of crumbled grey houses as street lights flickered to stay alive. Stray cats roamed the cracked cobblestones streets as a few homeless people sat idly by with slumped backs. They were a greedy bunch of commoners who did nothing to grow the economy. They wanted more food, more money, more housing that her father could not provide. They were short on things and they knew it, but they still demanded more. So her father minimised there fill to teach them a lesson. They rebelled and sought for battle but they could never lay a hand on them. Cause if they didn't stop, he'd feed them to the titans.

Which is why she has a strong hate to commoners. All they wanted was their families money and power without actually rationally thinking things through. She didn't understand why they would call her father a greedy pig, that was never the intention. He just wanted to spread things out evenly. Like a normally human being.

With that overtaking her muppet thoughts she groaned in annoyance and kept looking around. Her father came to an abrupt stop and she jolted her head to him, confusedly.

He bent his back forward and smiled at her, before grabbing her cheek to lightly pinch it. "I have to talk to this guy for a moment, could you wait for me?" He asked.

She faked a smile, a little peeved to stay here longer. "Yes father."

"Thank you" he said. He kissed her forehead before turning around to engage in a heated conversation something about the scouting legion. She looked for a clean and quiet place to sit until she spotted a mini stair case to a non-cracked building not so far away. She walked down the pathway for a short moment before stepping onto the staircase. She went all the way up to the top and sat herself down, bringing her knees up to her chest. She rested her head on her knees and let the small bit of tiredness come over her. Today was a good day.

Small sounds of bags ruffling and swishing against each other came from the left side of the staircase. She blinked, her heart racing just a bit from the sudden noise. Slowly, she slid herself over the staircase and looked down. There, layed a boy with patted down silky short black hair and dull blue eyes that had huge bags under them. His body was near bone as his body was only covered by a sweat stained robe, nothing else. His legs were bare and shrivelled with his toe nails chipped and discoloured to white.

She grimaced. He looked so dirty and rotten. She couldn't even feel remorse for him, they deserved it. If they didn't pester they wouldn't of had lesser.

"Gross" she lowly seethed as she tucked her head back into her knees. Her eyes started to twitch and her body felt hollow. She did feel….a little sorry for him. He was of her age, he has no idea what is going on so he shouldn't be getting the blame. Sometimes her pride needed to be reassessed. At times.

Doubtful but needful she slowly took off her coat. She stood up and went to the side he was lying down. She gracefully placed the jacket on top of him. He quickly shot his eyes opened to her,petrified. She looked back at him with fear also but continued to properly cover him.

He watched her as she tucked the jacket into his sides. Once she pulled away, he huddled his knees closer into his chest and brought the jacket up with him. He stopped shivering.

"Thank you" he muttered under the coat.

"It's fine" she said.

He hesitated, biting on his lip and his eyes wondering around the place before speaking up . "Aren't you the princess?"

She nodded. "I am, but that shouldn't concern you for now, what should is your wellbeing."

"What's wellbeing?" He asked with real interest. His head was now out of the cover and facing her with a glimmer in his eyes.

"Nothing, you wouldn't need it anyway." She sighed

"Oh," he said before nuzzling half of his head back into the cover with flustered cheeks. "Okay."

They both sat there awkwardly for a moment before her father beckoned her for their leave. She stood up from the staircase and just as she was about to step the boy said something.

"Thanks again" he said.

She huffed and crossed her arms. "Don't ever mention it. It's the last time I'll be helping people like you."


	2. Chapter 2

The grey cobblestone concrete became moist from the light drizzle overcast as murky grey clouds hovered over the scouting legion galloping sound of the carriage wheels came to a stop in front of the building and the scent of clear water that had before filled the air, slowly evaporated.

Whilst they noisily parked the carriage, Valentina anxiously watched from a distance, her hands involuntarily moving to the window edge to hold tightly. Her breathing caught in her throats when she saw some of the rooms that hadn't called it lights out yet. Some people where going to be aware earlier about her stay here. People were a scary, irritable bunch when it was midnight so if they knew, she was to be secretly moved here, they must be ranting themselves stupid at the preposterous ordeal. A princess, known not to give a dim of love to commoners is going to become humanity's hope and strength and fight the titans? What didn't sound so scarier than that? Thus why Valentina grasped the window edge tighter, to shake the growing corruptive nerves in her body. She had to do this—for her father at least. Even though there were other ways of finding a solution to this problem than fighting. But what has to be done needs to be done.

Shakily but slightly confidently, Valentina accepted the sound of the carriage door clicking open as she turned herself around. Erwin stood in front of her, his green scouting legion cloak over his head, casting a shadow over his cold, narrowed blue eyes. Valentina gazed at him for a moment, baring the strength and determination in her body to reach her hand out to him. Instead of bringing his hand out to meet hers he brought his face closer, and made her hand soothingly caress the stubble over his cheek. He closed his eyes with a smile and she too smiled back at his soft demeanour, before he re-opened his eyes again with seriousness.

Valentina pulled her hand away from his face and slowly traced it down his lifted arm before landing it in his hand. Her eyes lowered and the nerves came up at her throat again. She couldn't live with herself if she was forced to watch Erwin get hurt or someone dear to him hurt. He was too precious to her. But she also couldn't live with herself if she turned around and let her father suffer the immense torture and pain the commoners will throw at him. Her father, her lover, their lives lived under her and her alone staying here and fighting the titans. Could she even 'fight' a titan, or was that just her overhyped nerves giving her the last light of day? Crap, she wasn't ready.

Tears came down from her eyes before she could stop them, and she quickly launched herself at Erwin's chest, wrapping her arms around him tightly. She was so freaking scared for her life. Her position and theirs were on two whole different levels that both minds could not think alike. She would be mocked, bullied, tortured and humiliated freely without the presence of her guards here. And that thought scared her the most.

"Val," Erwin softly called to her as he patted her back. She staggeringly lifted her head up to him and met his eyes with her own. He smiled positively.

"Don't worry ok, the people you are only going to know about are apart of the special elite group that stays with me on the titan field 24/7. You're going to be with me ok? Always." He said.

"How many of you are there?" She asked, still not entirely convinced.

"7, two under me and 5 under my co-ordinate." He listed.

Valentina felt a little at ease from Erwin's words. But still deep down in her, she had something continuously pricking her heart.

Valentina kept a close proximity to Erwin's side as they both walked down the main hallway of the scouting legion mansion. Old knight armer sat on the sides of the red Grecian rug as portraits of deceased members of the scouting legion continuously trailed down the walls. Valentina ogled the portraits with scared curiosity as she tried to read their faces to give more detail on their life. Some she could tell were strong, others weak but have strong willpower than most. Each and every one of these people had something significant about them that either related to their personality or rank. But what significance did she own that people would remember her for apart from being a princess?

She shuddered at the thought and looked backed to the front, realising Erwin was up ahead and skipped a little closer to join him. He turned to the left in front of two huge timber brown grand doors and knocked.

"State your name and business." A deep muffled voice commanded.

Valentina felt a scared shiver go up her spine from hearing that voice and Erwin chuckled, replying. "Does it really matter, it is my office after all."

The voice kept quiet, before muttering. "Enter."

Erwin turned back to Valentina and nodded. She breathed in then breathed out. She had to do this. She nodded her head back to him and held her hand out to him, her fingers stretched out in desperation to hold his. He willingly obliged and held onto her hand also, but tighter, before letting go.

He pushed open the door into a dimly lighted office room that stretched for at least eight metres long. The red Grecian rug this time covered the ground as a huge floor to roof window sat behind the small desk, a huge bookcase to the right and a small two seater guest couch to the left.

An annoyed groan came from up ahead. On the desk in front of them, was a rather handsome man with shaved clipped sides that had the black hair from the middle cover it. His skin was pale and his brown eyes were dark and lowered—an evil eye. His body was rather short, but still gave a menacing demeanour with the neatly ironed black coat, white top, black trousers and oxford leather shoes. He was rarely wealthy then from the looks of it.

He brought his knee up to his chest and let it rest on the edge of the desk. He swished the shot glass of the pineapple rum that sat next to him in his hand before taking a swig of it. Valentina watched as he downed his drink, amazed but slightly scarcely interested in what his place was. She will admit he was a handsome one, but there seemed to be more of an 'attitude' to his looks. And somewhere inside her, it felt like she had seen him somewhere.

"Good morning captain eyebrows, I was starting to think you cheated me and stayed at the castle a little longer with giving me a notification, bastard." The man said as he placed the glass back down on the table and pushed himself off the desk. He shoved one hand into his pocket as it pushed back his coat to flex his hip bone. His eyes lowered at her disgustedly and Valentina felt the nerves she had forcefully pushed down force themselves back up again. It was starting. He was analysing her from top to bottom with those—evil eyes of his. They were threatening yet comforting to look at which made a twist at her stomach. And the way his bony long fingers would roughly curl into his palm to pop his veins—it was all too much to handle.

The man let a small 'tsk' escape his mouth when he tore his eyes away from her and combed his fingers through his hair. Erwin stepped forward, passed the man and made his way towards his seat.

"No one else knows about her right Levi?" Erwin asked as he sat down, overlapping his fingers over the other.

"Yeah," Levi confirmed. "But it won't be long till they do, going to be a pain in the ass when that happens."

"You know that I will take care of that, but you will do your best to train her right ?" Erwin questioned."she will be your responsibility when I am not around so I'm putting my best for her upmost care here."

Levi nodded and Valentina glanced back at him. She was going to be trained by him—by a Commoner. She doesn't know who this guy really is but she felt like it was going to be a very hardcore, dirty session of training.

"Valentina," Erwin called and she looked backed to him. "to keep you safe I have devised a new identity for you while you stay here." He explained as he opened up at drawer and pulled out a mini pile of documents. Valentina blinked as he pulled out a paper that had a photo of her but with a whole new name. "Elicia To, that will be your new name here."

"…To?" Valentina questioned confusedly.

"To to show your from a parents asian decent. Most people are mixed here and if they see a full westerner, they'll question." He explained thoroughly as he read the paper. "Your mother is asian and your father is western, you were from the Trost district but then the calamity happened so you moved here to live with me, you're cousin."

Valentina's eyes widened. "Y-you're my cousin?" She stuttered, stunned.

Erwin nodded. "When we spend our time together I cannot mention my romantic affliction with you so I need to make up an excuse." He admitted at little annoyed at having to do that. He sighed as he placed the paper down. "Believe me I would rather tell everyone about it so they don't dare to touch you, but some people would still defy there superior, like they defy your father."

"Hm, I don't see no reason why they wouldn't." Levi muttered as he turned his head towards her and she choked on some of her saliva, like she had swallowed something bad. His eyes had grown cold with the wrinkles arching under his eyes deeply etched. She was making him miss his sleep by keeping him up all night and she too was feeling tired. They needed to go to bed—he needed to go to bed. Or else, he wouldn't stop riling her about it in training.

Awkwardly, she let out a small cough to grab their attention, Erwin stopping at his organising of papers and Levi stopping from glancing around the place.

"If you don't mind I'd like to sleep now," she proclaimed.

"So she can speak, good."Levi joked. Valentina looked at him confusedly and he intentionally brushed her off, already walking off to the exit.

Levi stood a good long distance from Valentina which made her feel very uncomfortable. He had his hands shoved deeper into his pockets and his body faced forward, not once had he looked back at her. She wanted to say something—anything, but she didn't know what to say. She rarely even knows the guy. Is he a talker or a by-passer or was he interested or disinterested?

"Hey," he abruptly interrupted her thoughts. His head was turned to her with the same serious look on his face. "Do you even know how to kill a titan, or even seen one?"

She blinked, unsure. "No."

"How useless, and you are our princess." He rudely contradicted. Valentina pouted her lips in annoyance and crossed her arms over her chest. Her nostrils flared and a scowl crossed her forehead. She wanted to slap this man senseless for spouting such rude comments at such high authority—like who does he think he is? He's just a commoner a—

"Pest" she muttered.

"What did you say?" He stopped in front of her and sharply turned around on his heel. He stepped closer to her, his eyes lowered down at her like a little girl trying to talk big to an adult. His body towered her as his hands tightly held her shoulders. His fingers dug into her shoulder blades and she tried not to squirm in pain. She kept her glance, kept her stance against him and kept her fist clench in preparation.

"I said, you're a measly, disgusting little pest, commoner." She ruthlessly spat.

"I don't care if I upset you or anything, I'm here to protect my father and I alone." His eyes roamed all over her, like he was analysing her just like before in Erwin's office. He trailed the tip of his tongue over his bottoms lip which made them glistened In the fire light, making her unable to stop looking at them.

"Wait for me in your room promptly dressed at 5:30 in the morning, understand cadet?"He whispered. Valentina calmed her ragged breathe to still keep her coldness to him, turning her head slightly to look at the smirk over his lips.

"If I can get some sleep." She interjected. He chuckled and took his hands off her shoulders, allowing her to maintain her pacing heart. She blinked away the unrecognisable tint over her eyes that was controlling her and stared at him blankly. What type of sinful things was she thinking right now? Levi and her just met and he's a jerk. And her superior.


	3. Chapter 3

With a loud snore abruptly boycotting her sleep and the ringing sound of her analog clock sounding the alarm, Valentina quickly awoke amongst unrecognisable, boiling hot sheets that could only be found in the deepest part of hell. She blinked away the foggy tint covering her eyes and tore the sheets off her burning body. She sighed and slapped the bell down on the clock before rubbing her eyes. It was 4:30, which gave her exactly an hour to get ready before Levi was expected to be here. Erwin wrote her a letter detailing her daily routine here and what some of the trumpet sounds mean. She didn't know how she was going to remember everything, but when she couldn't find ways to sleep from Levi's unprecedented words from last night and his touches that still lingered on her body, she was able to memorise the entire schedule from top to bottom. First, she would train with Levi from 8-3 in the afternoon, a meeting with Erwin, dinner then a briefing on the mission that would take place soon outside the walls. That was her routine for the week until she received a new one. It was going to be a whole new perspective on life that she was not used to. And with Levi taking up most of her time everyday—just how was she going to see Erwin? They were supposed to have some alone time after everything—but it was never written down. Maybe he gave it to a messenger so he couldn't write it down otherwise it would expose their secret. Or maybe he expected her to already know that.

An irritating loud knock came from her door and she groaned in annoyance. If someone were to do this at home she would have had them fired or jailed immediately for interrupting her beauty sleep. Commoners have no sense of morality whatsoever. How was she going to get used to living with these people?

The loud banging continued and Valentina roughly grabbed a pillow next to her and threw it at the door. "I'm coming okay?!"

"You know I could easily report you to your fiancé and tell him how insufferably rude and insufficient your presence here is cadet." Levi's mellow voice surprisingly commented from behind the door. Valentina cursed under her lips and quickly got out of bed. She grabbed the gown hanging on the coat rack in front of the door and wrapped it around her half naked self, her cheeks flustered at the thought. She turned the key to open the door and pulled on the door knob.

Levi stood there with the recruiting gear: his short brown jacket with the wings of freedom symbol over his heart, his white top and pants that were strapped with black belts and manoeuvre gear. His hair was still a little fussy which showed he too also just woke up, but his eyes were healthier and scarier than ever.

Valentina awkwardly coughed and raised her eyebrow to give attitude, still trying to prove she wasn't shaken down by him. "I thought it was 5:30?" She asked.

"Expect the unexpected whilst being here rookie not everything goes by the schedule." He noted. He shoved himself into her room and Valentina sadly closed the door behind him. Levi walked straight to her wardrobe and opened up both the doors. Valentina decided to not participate in angrily conversing with him in the morning, so she sat herself back down on her bed, fanning herself with her hand as sweat began to form on her forehead.

"What the hell happened to your fan, it's boiling hot in here." Levi groaned as he unbutton his collar.

Valentina shrugged and began tying up her damp black hair. "I was going to go an ask Erwin about it also last night, but I was thought he was sleeping so I just stayed with it."

"We can't have that or else you'll get a heatstroke which will damage your performance on the titan field. Seriously, do you ever think before acting?" He said.

"Look I never asked for this to happen so could you just lay off me for a second?"

"I'm giving you only half of what your going to hear and receive here princess so toughen up." He lectured. Valentina clenched her fist to calm herself down from throwing another set of pillows at him. He was so rude and oppressive towards someone who she technically owns, just how worse was it going to get? She wanted to cry and rage at him more, but she knew it was no use more things like this were going to happen—he was right on that. It was only going to get worse from here.

A little moisture covered her eyes and she quickly rubbed it away before Levi could see. Levi turned around with a pile of the same gear he was wearing neatly folded in his arms. He eyed her from top to bottom, before letting out a small 'tsk'.

"Go freshen up and come back out here, I need to show you how to put this gear on." He ordered. Valentina quickly paced towards the bathroom as she held onto the flaps of her gown neatly in place, doing her best not to break down in front of him. Before she could reach the door, her arm was forcefully snagged by Levi and he swung her over towards the wardrobe door. Her back hit against the wood hard and before she could grunt in pain his hand pressed up against her shoulders, his fingers digging into her. She squirmed against his restraints as she looked up to him with pleading eyes. He lowered his eyes like he did before at her and licked his bottom lip to glisten again. There unsettled eyes wondered over each other, as her fidgety hands kept from slapping him.

"Let go of me!" She barked. Once she felt his hand begin to loosen she slapped his arm off her and stepped out of his barrier. She adjusted her slanted gown over her shoulder and glared back at him. Levi combed his fingers through his hair and sighed, before ordering her once again.

"Hurry up and shower, we need to go to the mess hall and collect our breakfast."

After a long trial and tribulation on getting Valentina's uniform on, they were making there way down the empty staircase towards the main mess hall to collect their fill. Even though he lectured her about toughening up, Levi did his best to disguise her by tying her hair up into a bun and putting on fake round spectacles. It wasn't much but she did look a little different from her prominent princess hour glass figure and long eyelashes. She was thankful yet curious as to why he did it though. Yeah it was for Erwin but, she was under his rule for now—so why?

Fixated in her thoughts she held out her cloak and twirled herself around. Starting today in front of the commoners she was now known as Elicia To. Elicia was born in Trost district and was the best at literature. Her father was a bartender and her mother a seamstress. It was a believable ally, but from her prominent traits she was sure at least some people were going to see through it. Levi said he would talk for her when she was really stuck, but the rest was up to her remembering herself. It was going to be hard not saying her usual introduction.

"Elicia" Levi called, standing at the bottom of the staircase with his arms crossed over his chest.

"what?" She said, roughly.

"You can't space out like that otherwise someone will know what's up." He said.

"I'm….I'm just not used to this." She admits.

Levi huffed in agreement. "That's for sure, you don't even know what your own name is."

Valentina pouted her lips guilty as she twisted her foot. Levi stared at her questionably, and Valentina look at him perplexed.

"You remind me of her, look wise." He commented.

"And who will that be?" She asked.

"You'll find out soon enough. She she's apart of the special unit surrounding Erwin, a hotheaded enthusiastic freak who would rather have titans as pets." He said. "Also someone I constantly try to avoid."

Valentina angrily grunted in response as she turned around to look at the two huge doors leading into the mess hall. Everyone was gathered in groups or pairs eating and chatting away on the long wooden benches with the sounds of clinking glasses and cutlery tapping plates creating a deafening cacophony. It was too much to comprehend the real objective of not being spotted amongst the crowd.

Levi turned his head to her, and he saw her almost collapsing onto her shaking legs. He sighed and placed his hand on the small of her back to give her a little support, but still forcing her to face her fears. She never had to face these type of things being locked up in the castle—only her father did. Now she had to face these things alone and unprepared.

"Just go and come back." Levi said.

"..Not staying?" She asked.

He nodded. "For now, cause we're running late on training."

She sighed happily and muttered quietly to herself."Thank god."

"Don't celebrate just yet, there's still some other people you need to meet."

And so, gracefully Levi and Valentina stood side to side as they strolled into the mess hall, Valentina watching her every step. Her teeth quietly chattered as her toes curled into her shoes in each step. Her breathing felt heavy but manageable. It was like that time commander pixis came to the castle to introduce Erwin as the new scouting legion commander: scared and anxious about her representation. All her hard work on trying to be more princess like has now gone down the gutter to be more commoner like. They had a more colloquial style of talking and takier style of clothing. It was hard to accommodate to such degrading things. She never thought she would stoop to this level as a princess but, if Erwin could survive this and make this his living, then so could she—somehow. If only Levi could cheer her on and not bring her down most of the time she wouldn't be this anxious. He was so rude and cold towards her regardless of their positions in life, just how does he say those things so easily to her without second guessing his actions like he's known her for a long time? Was he always like this or not? Or is her presence really impactful?

Lost in thought she looked away from Levi to realise how much attention she had brought to herself. Men, everywhere in the mess hall ogled her breathlessly as women—well, glared her down. Valentina tried her best to contain her shaking legs and keep up with Levi who bypassed the women who lovingly watch and fawn over him and kept himself close to her. She was rather grateful for his closure—it felt rather comforting. Erwin and Levi shared the same dignity and security when they were around her and she was incredibly thankful for that.

They reached the serving line which had diminished to only eight people—including the two of them. Levi took a plate from the server, and just as Valentina was reaching out to grab hers, he pulled her hand away.

She looked at him confusedly and he shook his head. "Were sharing remember?"

"Oh,"

"Idiot, don't over analyse" he muttered. She looked down in between them and realised he was still holding her hand, but his side frame covered it. Her cheeks flustered. His hands were tightly linked with hers as her own loosely held on, unsure of what to do. They were tough yet cold to her warm skin and she almost wanted to let go but he tugged on her to stay. Her heart was racing incredibly fast—she didn't know what to do. She was too close to him for people not to notice them.

Valentina looks to the side and to her surprise no one paid them any attention anymore. She looked back to Levi and he finished collecting them bread and water to share and now was heading to the exit in front of them. When they passed the doors Levi let go of her and she almost stumbled on her own to feet, trying to recover from Levi's lingering touch.

The scorching heat began to take a toll on Valentina's performance as her clothes drenched in sweat. The bark from the tree burnt her skin but she fought letting go. She was in hiding in the bushes and calculating her moves to which she can gain contact on the cardboard titans vital points. Levi gave her a 30 second countdown- 20,19,18. Each second rang in her ear which made her hold her blades tighter. She can do it—it was just like fencing. Only this time, you fight to kill.

Reaching the last second, Valentina hoped off the tree branch and zoomed through the trees, holding her blades at the ready. When the nape of the titan was in sight, she drew the blades back and swung forward with all her might. She was pulled to the opposite tree before she could look back so when she landed, she eagerly spun around to see how she went for the 30th time. She cut 4 metres deep—perfect.

"Again." Levi called from the viewing tower with his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed at her like he was disappointed.

Valentina zipped herself to a tree branch and looked up to him—confusedly pissed. He was so incoherent.

"Really again, did you not just see what I did?" She asked, astonished.

"I did and your lacking so many things that are vital in keeping your royal ass alive." He contradicted. He shot himself to where she was and immediately popped up next to her, their skin almost touching. Their stared at each other for a long serious second before Levi slowly moved his hand out to her hand. She flinched, quickly moving herself away so she didn't erupt those inner thoughts about him but he persisted, taking her without permission. He guided her hand so they both faced the sharp edge of the blade outward, almost angled to a 35 leaned his head closer to her ear and his stubble once again caressed her earlobe, awaking her out of her trance. She looked over to him and he motioned for her to look back to the blade in which she did.

"Look at all the possible strikes that can be made with this blade." He told her. "Your only focused on the killing which will change your mindset into a murderer soon. There are times we cannot kill only harm, so keep that in mind."

She started to take in word from word of what Levi said and progressed it in her mind, realising how right he was. From the edge of the blade she could see millions of ways to carve into its nape as it shined with many possibilities. It could be, deep or shallow, life threatening or just a scratch. She didn't see this before until now, she only saw the killing part, the way she thought people worked around here when actually—it was a whole new skill that took ways in understanding. Valentina repeated the information she gleaned, quickly committing it to memory and filing it for later use.

"So,…this is how you fight." She said, amazed.

He nodded his head against the side of her face. "This is how I fight, Valentina."

Her breathing was still rapid and Levi took the moment to slip behind her, still holding her hand. She slowly turned her head to the side and saw Levi's eyes ogling her from behind, a little dark shimmer in them. He moved his other hand to the small of her back and slowly rubbed it in a circle.

Levi slid his hand away from her back and move it in front, holding her torso. He pulled her closer into his chest and rested his head on her shoulder. She turned her head around to meet his, their eyes staring at each other. His hand moved from her torso, up to her neck before cupping her cheek. She leaned her head into his palm and he pressed his hand back against her more. She couldn't help but close her eyes to feel more of him. His coldness was growing on her—and she wanted more of it.

"Don't touch me, commoner." Her mouth uncontrollably spouted. She was losing her train of thought, her sensibility, her identity around him. She felt like a new, not grown women that she hasn't felt in awhile. She shouldn't be feeling it, but she was—and deeply too. It was the first time she had ever heard him say her name so lovingly like that—from anyone actually. But she couldn't—she couldn't do this. He was her fiancé's co-ordinate and she was engaged.

Levi didn't budge but her fidgeting make it clear she was feeling heart was racing faster against his calm one, and he started to fall back. She breathed out in relief and quickly pulled herself away from him, zipping her menovour to the opposite tree. She landed perfectly on both feet but facing the other side away from Levi. She wasn't herself around him. The self centred egotistical princess diminishes when he touches her, looks at her and talks to her. He was different from most which scared her.

Slowly, she turned her head around to see that Levi was walking on the forest ground, his arms crossed over his chest with that same scowl crossed over his face.

After the early cut off of their long scheduled training session, Valentina found herself aimlessly wondering the lone scouting leigon halls with a distant mind. She wondered where Levi went—where Erwin was too but, mostly Levi. Her day was quite full, which only made times like this harder to comprehend. Without any decent distractions or a fiancé to hold, her mind would involuntarily wonder to Levi. The halls silence seemed to stretch into eternity and seep into the questionable theories about Levi's impact on her, making her wonder if her nobility was beginning to waver. Nothing between her and Erwin has been so intense as it has been with Levi. It was like they we're already used to each other's mannerisms, awkward placement of hands, argumentative banter and long gazes after only a day together. Valentina prayed that it was just a faze people go through with him cause he is indeed attractive. But she didn't know for certain, which was driving her head mad.

"Argh" she groaned, hitting her palm against her head to maybe shake up her thoughts. Erwin was the only one she loved and cared dearly about. He never treated her wrongly nor tore her down. He too was of nobility so he only he could understand her. Levi knew of nothing and only nothing. He was a commoner, and that's what commoners do.

She just wanted to go home now, and soak herself in her bath whilst drinking her favourite earl grey tea freshly picked from the garden. She felt dirty and sticky since the showers here only ran cold water.

A loud bang followed by a cluster of items dropping to the ground came from up ahead and Valentina looked around. A brown haired boy was crouched down and hastily picking up books with trembling fingers. He was muttering curse words to himself every time he accidentally dropped one again, and every time he would accidentally hit his chest with the edge of the book. He was scruffy and cute, with such big green eyes she'd rarely see in the castle.

Her curiosity took advantage of her as she moved herself closer to him, making him stop in his tracks and look up. His eyes widened and his cheeks turned pink with an awkward stutter.

"I-I'm so sorry I didn't mean to!" He pleaded frivolously like he was in trouble, placing his hands into a prayer sign. "I accidentally fell on my shoelace and it just-"

"It's ok, don't talk so much." She tried her best to calm him down, not used to being friendly with commoners. She just wanted to know what caused the commotion not help.

"Oh, s-sorry." He stuttered apologetically. He tilted his head back down and took up the last two book and placed them back on the tall pile in his hands. He staggeringly got up to his legs and wobbly tried to keep his arms still. Valentina couldn't bare to watch his useless efforts and went closer to him, taking up some of the books and holding it in her hands, making him look at her dumbfounded.

"M'mam you don't have to-"

"It's fine" she cut him off, trying her best fake smile on him. "Im only doing this so you don't cause anymore trouble."

The boy simply nodded despite the confusion in his eyes when he looked at her. She motioned for him to show her the way and he turned back to the front, walking off to an unknown destination.

They reached an open room that was larger in size when they stepped inside. Rows upon rows of books stacked high up in the air like skyscrapers towered over Valentina, as she tilted her head up in amazement. The library she had in her room was small since it only contain non fiction novels and comics. But this, this was contain with all the works that were 'supposedly' prohibited. Books on the world outside the walls, titan facts and human facts—everything was here. A tall wooden ladder was perched on different rows to accommodate those who wanted from a higher level. A mini lounge area and a floor to the roof window was on the left and right corners of the room.

"Wow, this is..amazing" she gasped in awe. Erin placed the books on the empty front counter and Valentina nonsensically dumped them on top, some falling to the side. She ambled passed the bookshelves, her fingers dragging over the timber in sheer delight. It was like the words were speaking to her with such purity and excitement. For years she has long wondered about the mysteries of the world outside the walls. She could now finally discover it, and alone too without her father on her back like that time he found her reading a forbidden book at the dining table. She needed to know for her mothers sake.

She twirled around to the boy who stared at her awkwardly with a fidgety posture.

"When does this library close?" She asked in a hurry.

"Never" he answered. "It's a all time library for the scouts."

"Perfect." She cheered with a clap. Tonight she was going to clear her head with books and immerse herself in the mystery of her mothers passing.

The boy sweetly giggled at her frivolity and she turned around to him, realising he was still here.

"Excuse me," he scarcely called. "If you don't mind, what's your name?"

She traced her mind all the way back to her first night here, recalling the information Erwin gave her.

"Elicia." She answered quickly.

"Elicia" he repeated to himself with confusion before gasping. "Elicia To?!"

"Yeah that's me."

"Oh wow!" He smiled a toothy smile and rushed over to her, making her take a step back for caution. "You're the new recruit in Erwin's special unit! Everyone said you were so pretty and had similarities to a princess and has got the eyes of both Erwin and Levi on you!"

Her jaw dropped. Rumours were already spreading at such a rapid pace, her love life was starting to arise. She awkwardly laugh to brush off his excitement and shook her head.

"I'm not any of that to be honest."

"But your so beautiful." He quickly said. Valentina didn't know how to respond but luckily, two quick footsteps from the door was the only warning before in came commander Erwin and Levi. They were engaged in a serious conversation until they both caught site of Valentina and Eren standing in front of them awkwardly. Their further conversation ceased and she felt the pit of her stomach swirl with awkwardness Valentina's eyes shot to Erwin just when he glanced over to her. His eyes flinched when they caught site of her in the scouting uniform, almost breaking his commanding presence to talk to her. He eyed her up and down and Valentina couldn't hide the blush flowing to her cheeks. Levi's eyes were locked onto the boy with enraged anger, his eyes flaring which made her shiver. He was still mad, clearly.

"Eren" he called. "Get,out."

Within a second Eren was out of the library and she was left with her fiancé and her trainer. Her twisted dreams were beginning to become a scary reality for her. Erwin and Levi, standing together, with completely different sides of Valentina as their own.

"Val, how are you?" Erwin asked as he stepped forward. Valentina took a quick glance to Levi, thinking back to what happened at training. his face was blank. He had no expression to give her, just blank. He didn't care about her—he was just messing with her. She prepared for him to leave the room, thinking this is too 'melodramatic' for him but he just stood there, blankly and disconnected from the both of them.

It gave Valentina a little courage but also discouragement to talk normally to Erwin as she faked a smile and shrugged. "I'm doing fine." She answered but continued cause she knew he would press further. "The training was ok, Levi was phenomenal, as expected for your co-ordinate."

"I'm surprised to hear that, seeing as Levi was so passionately negative about you." He chuckled with a smirk. Valentina jolted her head to Levi who was pretending to not pay any attention to them, looking the other way. She glared at him further and his eyes slowly turned to her and a sly lopsided grin tugged on his lips.

"I think there are still some things I need to learn and get accustomed to." She tried to sympathise whilst looking at Levi skeptically with red cheeks of embarrassment.

"Don't worry, you'll learn and we'll protect you, regardless." Erwin placed his hand on her shoulder and she drew her attention back to him, lovingly. He moved his face forward and lightly pecked her lips in which Valentina sighed softly into the pulled back and her eyes immediately shot to Levi. She gulped. He stared her down angrily with fist curled against his sides, almost tearing at his own skin.

Once again, she felt she had done something wrong when his prominent scowl appeared over his forehead. The problems weren't nothing she hadn't predicted before, but it was clear some sort of act of love between her and Erwin angered him immensely.

Levi always held her close and whispered rude sweet nothings to make her immobilised and weak—like a play toy in a little child's room. He seemed frightened of what he was thinking and if he was frightened, she had all the right to be scared.

He sensually bit the corner of his lip and Valentina shivered. Erwin was talking but she wasn't listening, all she could focus on was Levi. He was tugging at his collar like he was boiling hot, and he shifted on his legs, agitated and tired of waiting. A little moisture dripped onto her panty and she tried to rub her knees together to rid of it, embarrassed that she was falling for it. He was digging into her, little by little. The way he held himself, the way he made her feel so low yet so treasured all at once was unbearably attractive. She was thinking erotic things, unthinkable desires a princess would never have with a commoner. He was too surreal.

"Stop it." She mouthed to him.

"No." He mouthed back.

"Commoner"

"Princess"

"I don't want this."

"Your lying."

He was right, she was lying, and he was cunning. She groaned internally and looked back to Erwin who was still going on about some of the topic that were going to be discussed later this evening. She was getting irritable, tired, she wanted him gone, he wanted to see what Levi would do to have her.

"So" The signal for Erwin's rant coming to a close quickly grabbed Valentina's attention. "I'll see you in the evening before the meeting so we can have some alone time?"

She vigorously nodded to rush him on. "Sounds good."

Erwin leaned forward to peck her forehead this time and turned around to make his way towards the exit, disappearing behind the wall. Valentina looked back to Levi but was quickly snagged by the hand towards the back of the room, watching the back of Levi's head. Her heartbeat quickened and her grip in his hand began to hold tighter, allowing him to take her wherever he pleased.

Once they reached the lounge, Levi instantly threw her to the wall and she grunted in pain. He placed his arms over her shoulders to lock her in his arms his chest kept her in place. enhanced her lustful trance as he roughly took the tip of his chin with her thumb and lifted her head. She gulped. He leaned his head forward moved himself to the side of her face. He brushed his lips on her earlobe as the little stubble growing on his chin tickled her anticipation.

"Do you know what you do to me?" He asked, breathlessly in heat. Valentina couldn't respond to his question cause she didn't know but wanted to know all the more. She too wanted to know what the unbreakable affect he had on her. It was a tight locked bubble that could only be busted by them.

Her eyes flickered all over him and stuttered out her answer. "N-no."

He chuckled at her, before savagely claiming her lips .Valentina's lips moulded and melted into Levi's perfectly, as her hands responded to her craving emotions, wrapping them around his neck to hold him on her. Their breathing was rapid and uncontrollable, as their tongues roamed each other's mouth for dominance, Levi claiming the win in the end. He was hard against her—just like what she anticipated.

He grinded his chest over her, hoisting her up and down in sync with his body that moulded together like a puzzle piece. He moved his right hand to her chest to cup her breast. She moaned into the kiss and her right leg shot up, quickly getting grabbed by Levi and wrapped around his hip for leverage. He nipped and pulled on her nibble over the fabric, earning a mix of moans she never knew were inside of her. His knee pushed up between her knees, rubbing over her her soft area before pressing in further.

Unexpectedly, she tugged her lips away from him and tried to push against his chest. "L-Levi stop" her conscious screamed loudly, taking over her mouth again. He didn't stop, instead he thrusted his knee even harder into her soft area and she tilted her head back with a load moan. Her chest rapidly rose and fell as the work on her breast and the work on her pussy riled up her body temperature to boiling hot. Her hand reached out to his hair and she combed her fingers through it desperately to hold onto him. She pulled at a few strand as her body bucked up into the air from his thrust, her lips parted open with heavy panting and cursed words she had never uttered before.

"Fuck Levi" she awkwardly moaned, her conscious trying to sound pissed. "S-stop"

Her conscious overran her body as it began to thrash and kick at him until he stumbled back in pain. She quickly pulled herself up and against the wall, breathing heavily. Her eyes widened in shock. His clothes were dismantled and his hair messily done. When she looked at herself it was even worse. Her hair had fallen down onto her face, some sticking to her sweat and the corner of her mouth. Her blouse was opened and her bra crookedly sat on her breasts that popped open underneath. But her pants were nearly soaked, sticky, like she had wet herself in arousal.

Footsteps trailing outside of the library punctuated his departure and Valentina dropped to her knees. Her heaving stomach began to crawl up her throat and she threw her head down to vomit. Her whole body felt stiff and sore, but not as much as her breast did from Levi's fingers. She was still twitching down there—and badly too. She hated how much her body still wanted it, regardless of how much of a virgin she was.

.


End file.
